


Ohne dich

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: "Die Wogen der Kämpfe hatten alles hinfort gespült, begraben in einem letzten Aufbegehren, bevor die Dunkelheit über die Welt kam. Luna wünschte es hätte sie mit verschlungen."war, au: ginny died





	Ohne dich

**Author's Note:**

> Einzelne Drabbles zusammengeschlossen, daher gibt es Zeitsprünge und Zeitenwechsel

"40. Häuser" Schloss aus Sand

Der Glaube an diese Welt war zerbrochen. Ginny war gefallen. Immer und immer wieder musste Luna mit ansehen, wie in ihrer Erinnerung der abgemagerte Körper zu Boden sinkt. Den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzerrt. Die Haare zerrauft. Die Kleidung zerrissen. Den Körper mit Dreck überzogen.  
Dichter Regen hatte Lunas Sicht getrübt. Doch selbst dann, selbst in dem dichten Gedränge hatte sie das rote Haar fliegen sehen. Ein letztes Mal hatte es sanft im Wind geweht, bevor seine Schönheit nie wieder zurückkehrte, endgültig aus dieser Zeit verschwand.  
Sterben in einem Krieg, den sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Sterben in einen Krieg, der so sinnlos, so grausam, so voller Schrecken war, dass Luna der Tod beinah wie ein Erlösung schien. Die Zukunft war dunkel. Ihre Wünsche waren erloschen, wie Kerzen, dessen Licht der Sturm ausgehaucht hatte. Ein Wunschschloss aus Sand, wie all ihre Träume, all ihre Hoffnungen. Der Krieg riss das Schloss hinfort.  
Was übrig blieb war ein nasser, unförmiger Klumpen. Wo einst Muscheln als Fenster in der Sonne gefunkelt haben, lagen Scherben.  
Die Wogen der Kämpfe hatten alles hinfort gespült, begraben in einem letzten Aufbegehren, bevor die Dunkelheit endgültig über die Welt kam.

Luna wünschte es hätte sie mit verschlungen.

***

"01. Hände" - "Splitter in meinen Händen"

Sie sieht den Spiegel fallen. In ihm erkennt sie ihr lachendes Gesicht, ihr unbeschwertes Selbst. Die ausgestreckte Hand versucht zu greifen. Doch sie bewegt sich nicht, ist erstarrt. Hilflos sieht sie mit an, wie die glänzende Fläche zerbricht. Schmerz durchzuckt den dürren Körper. Luna schaut hinab auf ihre Hände. Langsam quellen rote Tropfen aus der pergamentdünnen Haut hervor.  
Sie kann die Scherben sehen. Lange, scharfkantige Splitter, die aus ihrer Handinnenfläche ragen. Reflektierende Stücke, die sie durchbohren und tiefe Wunden hinterlassen.  
Luna hatte den Fall nicht stoppen können. Hatte es nicht verhindern, nicht beschützen können, was sie so sehnlichst bewahren wollte.

***

"37. Bilder" - "So weit, so nah"

Die Splitter des zerborstenen Spiegels liegen immer noch auf dem verschmutzten Boden. Ihre nackten Füße sind den scharfen Kanten nicht ausgewichen. Der Schmerz sagt ihr, dass sie am Leben ist. Immer noch am Leben ist.  
Dabei ist sie soweit gelaufen. Gerannt. Hatte geschrien, getobt sich losgerissen und doch, wieder steht sie in dem alten, verfallendem Haus, dass immer noch nach ihr riecht. Selbst aus den Scherben steigt ihr Duft empor. Luna bückt sich – blickt in sie hinein.  
Wenn es wahr wäre, wenn diese glatten Oberflächen ihre Seele stehlen könnten, dann bitte.

„Bitte, nehmt sie.“

Denn dann wäre es endlich vorbei.

***

"19. niemals" - "Niemals wieder"

Sie konnte ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Sich selbst nicht mehr sehen. Diese vielen, kleinen zersprungenen Facetten, die den Raum übersäten. Sie waren überall. Sie selbst, abertausend mal, reflektiert und zurückgeworfen. Wasserblaue, verstörte Augen. Verfilztes, blondes Haar. Ein von vor Angst verzerrtes Gesicht.  
Zusammen gekauert wiegte sich das schmutzige Mädchen in der Kälte vor und zurück. Schüttelte den Kopf. Die Hand, die ihr so hartnäckig entgegengehalten wurde, sah sie nicht. Die flüsternde Stimme, die sie immer und immer wieder bei Namen rief, hörte sie nicht.

Sie wollte nicht sehen.  
Sie wollte nicht hören.  
Sie wollte nicht mehr fühlen.  
Niemals wieder.

***

"15. Worte" - "stumme Rufe"

Sie hatten Luna mitgenommen, gepackt und fort aus dem dunklem Raum gerissen. Schemenhafte Figuren, mit unverständlichen Stimmen. Tag für Tag kamen sie zu ihr. Rafften ihren schlaffen Körper auf, bespritzen sie mit Wasser. Wuschen sie. Kleideten sie an. Kämmten ihr Haar. Tag für Tag redeten sie auf Luna ein. Tag für Tag wurde sie vor den Spiegel gestellt, wo eine leere Hülle ihr entgegen starrte. Dann schüttelten sie ihren Körper.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Keifend, dröhnend, doch letztendlich verstummten sie alle. Was blieb waren lautlose Schluchzer. Luna liess sie gewähren. Denn bald, bald würden sie verstehen und sie gehen lassen.

***

"06. augenblick" - "Mit einem Lächeln"

Luna wartete. Geduldig harrte sie in ihrem Gefängnis aus. Voller Teilnahmslosigkeit verstrich die Zeit. Und dann war es nur ein Augenblick. Eine leichte, sanfte Bewegung in der Luft, doch ihr Geruch erfüllte den Raum. Ihre geisterhafte Präsenz überwältigte Lunas ausgedörrte Sinne.  
Wieder stand sie vor dem Spiegel.  
Doch diese Mal, war dort Ginnys rotes, langes Haar. Ihr weicher, voller Mund, der sich an Lunas Hals presste. Schlanke, verspielte Finger, die den dünnen Körper hielten.  
Und endlich, endlich verklangen die Stimmen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Lunas Gesicht und es umspielte auch noch ihren Lippen, als sie schon längst gegangen war.


End file.
